


Getting over writers block

by lostel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bottom Thorin, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Mild D/s, Roleplay, ropes, slightly degrading dirty talk i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostel/pseuds/lostel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>me just trying to plow through writers block, might have more chapters later.</p><p>Chapter 1: Roleplay. Thorin gets tied up and brought to Dwalin's chambers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting over writers block

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone cares i imagined the two guards being Bofur and Nori because Dwalin wouldn't trust anyone besides those in the company to help him out with something like this.

Thorin grunted as he was jostled again by the two guards carrying him. The gag muffled his protest and the hands only gripped his wrist and ankles tighter. A heavy door was opened and the temperature was warmer he was dropped onto the floor, fall only cushioned by what had to be some rug. He heard voices murmuring and then footsteps leaving before the door shut with a resounding click as it was locked. Thorin even his breathing wishing not for the first time the blindfold was gone.

As if hearing his thoughts hands roughly grabbed his head and removed the blindfold. Thorin blinked rapidly until he eyes were used to the firelight.

“So good te see ye pet. Mahal ye look like a gem te precious te touch.” Dwalin said reverently touching Thorin’s skin around the ropes and then around the leather strap holding the ball gag in. Thorin shivered at the touch eyes closing as Dwalin continued the soft touches. A sharp slap on his thigh made his eyes shoot open, “No pet ye need te leave yer eyes open fer me. I want ye te see what I’m doing te ye.” Dwalin commanded.

Thorin whimpered and obeyed as Dwalin started touching him again. A few well-placed bites had Thorin straining against the ropes holding him. His legs were splayed open and he blushed under Dwalin’s scrutiny when he pulled back.  
“Now now, someone wrapped ye all nice and pretty fer me and I’ll unwrap ye when I want.” Dwalin growled when Thorin flexed against the bonds once more.

Dwalin grabbed him by the hips and Thorin suddenly found himself sprawled on his front with Dwalin pressing against his back. He moaned when Dwalin’s cock pressed against him rubbing between his cheeks.

“What’s yer signal?” Dwalin breathed and it took a minute for Thorin to understand what was being said. He snapped three times with both hands, sighing when Dwalin gently stroked his hair before taking it in a harsh grip. Thorin whimpered at the angle his neck was forced into, hips bucking when Dwalin licked a path up his neck before biting down.

A whine escaped him when fingers probed his entrance, pausing when they undoubtedly felt the oil used to prepare himself earlier. Still two fingers entered him at once, easily taking them both into his stretched hole as Dwalin straightened.

“Hm eager tonight are we? Ye get yerself nice and loose fer me? What were ye thinking about when ye did it?” Dwalin asked barely scissoring his fingers loving how Thorin was clenching around them.

“Did ye imagine it was me doing it?” Dwalin pushed, happy when Thorin moaned, “Aye course ye did, but it never satisfies ye does it? Yer fingers aren’t big like mine. Don’t give ye that stretch.” He spread his fingers, smirking when Thorin whined again. “Did ye think about how I’ll fuck ye? How hard, how long?”

Dwalin bent over, roughly adding a third finger as he bit Thorin’s ear, “How puffy and red yer little cunt will be by the time I’m finished and even then I’ll keep going until ye can’t even scream.” Thorin moaned bucking back into Dwlain’s hand, breathing hard and ragged through his nose.

Dwalin pulled away and there was a rustling sound and something being opened. Wet fingers pressed back into Thorin and he was silently glad for the extra oil. He pressed back, circling his hips until Dwalin pulled his fingers out. Dwalin hissed, and Thorin heard the faint slapping as Dwalin stroked himself, then something bigger and harder pressed against his hole.

Even with all the stretching Dwalin was still thicker than most dwarves and he grunted when the head of his cock entered Thorin, awed at the tightness like always. He waited a beat then pressed in one rough push. Dwalin groaned as Thorin clenched around him pulling Thorin’s hips back to make the dwarf stay still.

Thorin whimpered at the rough intrusion loving the slight burn and stretch. Hips were hiked up holding him immobile against Dwalin’s groin and Thorin relaxed completely. He nodded his head and breathed hard when Dwalin began a slow rhythm. The pace soon picked up and Dwalin was grunting every time he slammed back into Thorin.

The angle changed and Thorin moaned as his prostate was hit on almost every thrust until he was shaking. He felt his stones draw up and he screamed into the gag as he came untouched. Dwalin kept fucking him through his orgasm and then came with a grunt moments later as Thorin tightened around him.

Dwalin held them like that letting them catch their breath. Finally he gently pulled away loving the site of his seed that had dripped out of Thorin. Using his thumb he gathered it up then pushed it back in. Three sharp snaps broke his concentration and he immediately went to unbuckle the gag carefully pulling it out. Thorin worked his jaw while Dwalin started unknotting the ropes. Dwalin took his time helping rub circulation back into his arms and legs, kissing the marks that were left.

He gathered Thorin into his lap once he was done making him drink the water he set aside earlier that night. “Ye alright?” Dwalin asked quietly, “Are ye ready te go te bed?”

Thorin nuzzled into Dwalin’s chest, “M’fine, don’t want to move yet.” He murmured, “Thank you.” He continued after a short pause.

“Pleasures always mine love.” Dwalin answered. He waited until he heard Thorin’s soft snoring before moving them to the bed for sleep.


End file.
